Saving Grace
by theStarcrest
Summary: Just something I wrote after finishing The Half Blood prince. It basicly Started with the Phrase I don't need your pitty Potter. and turned into a one shot fic. Takes place after the final battle and Harry finds Draco alone and wounded.
1. On the field of war

Disclaimer- I do not own harry pooter or anything I dont own

Warning- contains spoilers for HBP

AN: Just a bit of drabble I wrote after finishing HBP. Sort of a way to vent all the anger and sadness and stuff I was feeling though I'm not sure how this fic helped that. But it did. It started with the phrase "I don;t want you're pity Potter." Getting stuck in my head while talk on the phone with a friend about the book and role playing and just kinda turned into this. Let me know what you think of it and I might write some more like this. (though I know what you really want is an update in my teen titans fic) well i wont detain you longer. Read Reveiw and Enjoy!

-----------------------

"I don't want you're pity Potter." A strong wing blew the smell of fresh blood and death in nauseating waves across the field of strewn bloody bodies.

"Draco…" Harry tried but was interrupted by the blond trying to tug himself out of Harry's firm grip. His feeble attempt at escape was hampered by the wound he sported on his side that was slowly dripping blood on the ground in a puddle around him and drenching his black Death Eater's robe. Draco tugged his arm again but Harry refused to let go and Draco's legs were threatening to give out on him even as his vision swam from blood loss.

"Just let me die Potter. I'd rather that than Azkaban." Draco finally stopped struggling having no energy left to do so and turned to meet the hero of the wizarding world's famous brilliant green eyes. The final battle was over and the Aurors were just picking off the last of the death eaters. Harry had ended it by shooting Voldemort with a small black muggle shot gun he had hidden in his boot. A fitting ending to one whom had devoted his life to killing muggles, as the general opinion went. Draco however felt that no ending that left him alive to be ridiculed and used as an example against those who would follow the former Lord Voldemort's lead was a fitting ending. He found himself doing the unthinkable. He was pleading with Harry Potter.

"Please Harry just let me die." Draco calling Harry by his first name threw him off track for a moment. He didn't think there was ever a time before this that Draco hadn't referred to him as _Potter_ with hate and disdain in his voice.

"Look Draco I'm not going to let you die, so would you just please shut up and listen to me for a moment?" It was Draco's turn to look startled.

"They're not going to arrest you. You were acting to save your family and you have never killed anyone. Honestly Draco," Harry added using Hermione's favorite phrase, "Do you really think I'd let the ministry arrest you for doing the only thing you could have done?"

"I don't need your pity." Draco repeated glaring at Harry though he had started to sway on the spot and his head felt light and there was a faint ringing in his ears.

"You need to see a healer." Harry answered stubbornly picking up his formal enemy, careful to avoid his wound but still causing Draco enough pain to conveniently pass out avoiding further struggle. He picked his way through the battlefield determined to reach the healer's tent before his own strength gave out. He made it and was greeted by a grim but enthusiastic Hermione and the Welcoming arms of his red haired lover Ginny Weasley. He kissed her quickly but Draco kinda got in the way so they broke apart.  
"Dear Merlin!" A familiar voice said coming in through a flap on the opposite side of the tent. Madam Pomfrey rushed forward but stop dead seeing just who her new patient was.  
"The… Death eaters aren't supposed…" She stammered.

"Yes, but please I promised I wouldn't let him die."

"Harry!" Hermione gasped shocked but Harry kept his gaze locked on the old school healer till she gave in.

"Oh hand him here. He's lost so much blood!" Draco was taken from Harry who turned to see Ron giving him an odd look, a mixture of confusion and anger.

"Why are you helping Malfoy Harry?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head and sat down at the end of a hospital bed.

"Can I explain later? I'm not feeling top of the…" But they never got to here what Harry wasn't on top off because the-boy-who-lived suddenly became the-boy-who-suddenly-passed out.

"Oh dear!" Madam Pomfrey looked rather overwhelmed but after a quick inspection of Harry she found there was nothing much wrong with him except for a few bumps and scratches and exhaustion and magic drain, and returned to trying to save the death eater boy's life though she wasn't sure that it was the best idea to do so.

-

When Harry woke he was no longer in a make shift healers tent in the middle of a war field. Next to his bed lay a pile of cards letter and candy like it was his birthday or something and a note on top of the considerable pile that read. "The rest is in the lobby. We couldn't carry it all up." It took him a while to recognize he was in a hospital ward of Saint Mungo's. Draco Malfoy was nowhere in site. The door to the ward opened and a doctor came in who checked on how he was feeling then left. A few minutes later the door opened again only this time it wasn't a doctor. Harry smiled seeing Ginny come rushing in.  
"Harry! They wouldn't let me in till now!" She exclaimed skidding to a stop beside his bed. Harry smiled and sat up taking her hands and pulling her down so she was sitting on the edge of the bed and planted a soft kiss on her lips which she returned hugging him tightly. The sound of a throat being cleared came from the door way and Harry and Ginny both looked up and blushed slightly seeing Ron and Hermione.  
"Hi Harry!" Ron said brightly.

"Oh Harry we were so worried!" Said Hermione rushing forward and flinging her arms around both him and Ginny and breaking down into sobs. Ron came forward and, just as smooth as usual, patted her awkwardly on the back. Harry figured it would be a bit insensitive to ask what had become of Draco just now so he waited and instead settled for assuring Hermione that he was just fine and everything was over now. Ron catching on took over on that and Hermione let her self be led away by Ron to be comforted for a few moments and to collect herself. Harry turned back to Ginny who seemed to know exactly what was on his mind.

"They arrested Draco." She answered his unspoken question. Harry winced.

"Harry why did you promise Draco he wasn't going to get arrested?"

"Because… Because he never really did anything did he? I mean he only joined Voldemort because he was being threatened with his mothers safety."

"Harry Draco's a prat. His mother was a death eater too. In case you don't remember." Ginny reminded him gently. Harry shook his head but defeat was written all over his body language. He was too tired to pick a fight with the ministry now. If they wanted to make Draco their example there was not much he could do.

"Draco got away though." Ginny added cautiously.

"WHAT!" Harry yelled so loud that Hermione and Ron came running over.  
"Draco ran off. Gave the Aurors the slip. No one knows how he did it. They're all out looking for him now but there's been no sign of him." Ginny finished still looking wary.

Harry sighed inwardly nerves cooling with relief.

"That's good then." The others looked at him incredulously but then they never really did know what to make of Harry any more.


	2. In the cellar

**Summary: **a few months later the perspective is switched to Draco and the story continues.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, any of the characters, or Harry and the Potters.**  
**

**AN: **I know I had said that this was a finished story, but I felt inclined to write more. I still don't know where I'm going with this. I was attempting to stay as close to cannon as possible, meaning that although it's come to be expected of me I'm not going to turn this into a HD pairing story. Harry really loves Ginny and I'm tired of girls getting shafted for BL (boy's love).  
But, implied and unspecified things are free to be interpreted I guess. ;)

Also the rating may be bumped up because I have a sad tendency to swear when writing in Draco's POV.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Draco Malfoy what's your problem…"_

The floor was cold and tiny weeds of a sickly shade of green were growing up from little cracks in the cement. The bulky old headphones were cold as well. Everything was cold. Draco smiled to himself. _What is my problem? _It was strange how even muggles knew their story now. They thought it was fiction of course, a story for their children. Those books were gracing summer reading lists for grade schoolers around the world.

Rita had won in the end. Changing her name to Rowling and living as a muggle till the end of the war. Her voice was the one that carried. Only why had the books been named Harry Potter? Of all things… Harry always received far too much credit.

_"All your friends think your rad, because you're treatin' me so bad…"_

Draco winced, as the teenage muggle boy's voice seemed to scold him for his thoughts. He ripped off the headphones and flung them across the cold cement by his feet where they lay just crushing distance from the edge of his boots. _You're only alive now because of that- because of Potter… of Harry. _That voice chided him almost gently. Where had that voice come from? It was his own, but not. No one had ever spoken to him like that before, with kindness, gentleness even. No one except… Harry.

It disgusted him. They were supposed to be enemies, rivals, and yet Harry still had the nerve to treat him with fucking kindness. Did he really think so little of him?

_"Draco Malfoy what's your problem?"_

Even without the CD player those words still echoed through his head. He had to know. Why had Harry helped him? By all rights he should have killed him. Why was he suddenly calling the boy he had hated since he was eleven by his first name? He stood up and made his way across the dark cellar, briefly crossing through a broken shaft of light that spilled down from a narrow shuttered window by the ceiling. The light reviled a tall skinny man in muggle jeans and a dark jacket who limped slightly and hadn't cut his hair in months. The blond locks where pulled back in a messy tail at the base of his neck, but they weren't dirty. Draco could never stand being dirty, even as a homeless outlaw.

His boots echoed on the creaking wooden stairs and he left behind his shelter and relative safety for a promise of answers and maybe something that may have been hope, even if he didn't recognize it then.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for all your lovely reviews! They make me uber happy!

**Morgan Fate-** I spelt a lot of things wrong. I'll go back and fix it soon. I was never planning to continue this story so it didn't seem worth it till now.

**Vespalady-**Thank you! I hope it does.

**ak and joe- **There wasn't really a point. Only, the book felt incomplete to me so I wanted to write more, maybe as a closer so I wouldn't be so angry at the book.

**Cithara- **I'm glad you liked it! And I'm happy my intent to make it seem like "part of the series" actually worked.

**Yazzy- **Thank you for reading and commenting. I shall have to read what you have written following HBP. I guess I am a little hard on the book. It wasn't really all that bad, I just liked the old style a lot better.


	3. In the Shadows

**Summary: **Harry's P.O.V. this time.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter and everything else that I don't own basicly.

**AN: **and now for chapter three! The last chapter was really short… I apologize.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry smiled watching Ginny play with the neighbor's daughter. It was a hot summer day and all the neighborhood kids were outside with some form of water carrying device or another intent on becoming entirely soaked before the sun could cook them too much. The little three-year-old blond had been splashed with a bucket of icy cold water and had run to the nearest grown-up crying. Ginny had cheered her up almost effortlessly and they had decided that they would rather play dolls than take part in the splashing games of the bigger kids. It was heartbreakingly adorable.

Ginny would be a good mother someday, but neither of them were ready for that yet. He turned to see Remus watching him watching Ginny with an amused expression and Harry laughed.

"Remus?" An unmistakable voice called from inside the house. Harry and Ginny were on a weekend visit to Remus and Tonks' new house, the two newly weds weren't exactly done unpacking yet and they had volunteered to help. "Where is the-"

Remus waved and disappeared back behind the somewhat quaintly creaky screen door.

"Be right there Tonks! What was it you were looking for?"

"The coffee? Where did we put the coffee?"

"It's the middle of the day, why coffee?"

Their lover's argument faded into the kitchen and Harry sighed closing his eyes. Times had changed. They were all getting older and settling down and finding happiness. He knew that was good. It's what he wanted after all, but he somehow only felt restless.

After a while he opened his eyes and got up off the whicker porch chair and climbed down the steps. He squinted shading his eyes from the sunlight and waived to Ginny.

"I'm going to go for a walk. I'll be back soon."

Ginny looked up and flashed a brilliant smile at him. Her hair was blowing in a slight breeze and the sun turned it molten red, like lava. She was beautiful in her pale yellow sundress, her brown sandals kicked off and lying nearby.

"Alright. Do you want me to come?" She asked. The little girl sitting on the grass beside her looked crestfallen at losing her playmate.

"That's alright. I think Susan wants you to stay." Harry smiled as Susan's little yellow ringlets bounced from her nodding in agreement. "I'll only be a little bit."

"Alright then, see you in a bit."

Harry walked over and kissed Ginny on the cheek then waived and strolled down the brick walkway and onto the sidewalk.

A car honked somewhere in the distance a dog barked in answer. The birds were somewhere out of the sun, but still audible. The sky was blue and dotted with a few puffy white clouds. But Harry had never been one for perfect times and places. Maybe he was becoming a bit like Mad-eye. He thought to himself a bit bemused. Every shadow held a death eater or a looming white face with red eyes. Every alley was an ambush or a deathtrap. A man mowing his lawn was a ministry spy sent to watch him "for his own safety." His paranoia was getting out of hand and he knew it, but had no idea what to do about it. After so many years of terror and fighting, peace and happiness seemed surreal.

He was leaving the suburbs behind and getting into the more crowded business district when he actually did hear something in one of those suspicious looking shadows. It was in the doorway of a Laundromat that was closed on weekends and therefore dark and abandoned. Harry stopped facing the shadow with a mixture of nervous fear, excitement, and incredulous disbelief at him self for getting so worked up about something that was probably just some drunk hobo. The sound came again, the shifting of fabric uneven breathing. He slipped on hand into his back pocket, fingering his wand, and took a step forward. Whatever it was shifted again, moving away from him, farther into shadow. Harry took a deep breath and then left the sidewalk marching up the stairs and penetrated the darkness. At first he couldn't see and he was terrorized by his temporary blindness, but when nothing happened, no one grabbed him or made any move to harm him at all, he relaxed and his vision began to adjust to leaving the sunlight. The first thing he noticed was a shock of white-blond hair falling around a thin pale face with hollow blue eyes. For a brief moment he mistook the man for Lucius because his hair had grown so long, but then remembered that Lucius was dead.

"Draco." Harry breathed in disbelief. Draco didn't answer. He was sitting with one knee drawn up and the other out and Harry could see the eagle design on the bottom of his right biker boot. "Draco, what are you doing here?"

For another long moment Draco said noting then it may have been better if he had never said anything at all.

"I came to see you." He looked up to meet Harry's gaze square on and Harry was rendered incapable of looking away. He was taken aback, and horrified that Draco would risk his life returning to England to come see _him_. He wasn't going to try and kill him _now_ was he?

"I want to know why." Draco continued and Harry completely lost him. So he wasn't here to kill him?

"Why what?" Harry asked bewildered.

"You really don't know do you?" Draco asked arching one eyebrow in that familiar way of his that, come to think of it, was a lot like Hermione. "I want to know why you didn't let me die. I was your enemy. I've been a complete prick since the first day we met, and yet when you spoke to me then, it was as if I were something more. Almost as if I actually meant something more to you besides the piece of thrash that I was."

Something was wrong, horribly wrong. Harry felt a sharp pain in the same place that he loved Ginny and had mourned Sirius and hugged his best friends. Draco would never admit to his wrongs, this wasn't Draco, or rather it was, but he was broken. Harry bent down to look Draco in the face and his breath caught in his throat as he saw how hollow his cheeks had become, how his ice-cold eyes full of witty meanness had become dull, and how his clothing hung off his frame as if they had fit once but were now sizes to big.

He didn't have to ask what had happened, he already knew. Running from the ministry and Azkaban had done something similar to his Godfather all those years ago.

"Answer me Potter." Draco snapped and a bit of the life crept into his voice with the annoyance. Harry smiled slightly and stood up.

"Come on lets go somewhere else. Have you got a place to stay? Of course not, and we should eat something too."

Draco glared, "There you go doing it again, you and your damn kindness. It would have been kinder just to let me die you know."

"Come on." Harry said holding out a hand. "I'll help you up."

"You've helped me up enough already." Draco grumbled but took the proffered and anyway.

Together they left the shadowy stoop behind and ventured out into the sun washed street.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's the end of chapter 3! See you soon in chapter 4!

Please review! I'd love to hear what you thought of it.


End file.
